What would he do, for a Klondike bar?
by Abbster13666
Summary: Obi Wan's gone a little crazy.


**Sorry, I had to make some editorial changes. Thankyou, goodbye. :)**

Today had been an incredibly long day. The council meeting had dragged on for what seemed like forever, and Mace had droned about completely useless things like always ( I mean really, who cares about the success rates of Council members, in comparison with regular Jedi Masters?). Except for this time, I had a slight bit less tolerance for the general stupidity of it all. What I wouldn't give right now for a nice Klondike bar; nothing like some comfort food to relieve tension. All of this was really getting to me.

Then to make it worse, on the way back to my quarters, I ran into Quinlan Vos. Probably my least favorite Jedi; he was unconventional to say the least. Quinlan grinned at me.

"Obi Wan, just the man I was looking for. Hey, can you do me a favor? Please take this datapad down to the hangar and give it to Rex. Skywalker and he just got back from their mission to Mandalore. I believe he's still down there."

I shot him my darkest glare. Trying to get the point across that, no, I wouldn't be doing him any favors. He didn't take the hint.

Slapping me on the back, he said:

"Thank you, Kenobi! "

"I never said I would-"I began, but he was already racing off. I had a feeling he was purposely being difficult today. Sighing deeply, I wistfully glanced over at the last corner I had until I reached the comforts of my room, and my creamy refreshment. The hangar was on the other side of the temple, it would be a long walk back.

"Force." I grumbled, miserably. I suppose my delightful "Me time" would have to wait. I drudged all the way down to the bay for nothing though, turns out; I had missed Rex by about two minutes. I then had a wild goose chase all over kingdom come looking for the Clone Captain, basing my search off faulty directions given me by Jedi and Clones alike. When I finally found him, it was actually all a big prank, Quinlan hadn't given me anything important at all. I wasn't amused.

And if all of that wasn't bad enough, not two feet from my last corner, ironically the same spot Quinlan had run into me in, I met Master Yoda. I forced out a cheery, "Good day Master.", and attempted to skirt around him. He stopped me with a wave of his hand. It was a conspiracy, I tell you. He then proceeded to give me a long winded, very much unwanted, and very much unneeded, lecture on common courtesy.

Long story short, when I arrived back at my room, I was harboring homicidal thoughts for the next person who dared cross me. I stalked through the door, kicking off my shoes grumpily; suddenly stopping. Oh great, just my luck. Someone was already there. More stress. I slowly unclipped my lightsaber, making sure to be quiet. Then, fast as lightning, I threw the light switch. To my great annoyance, Anakin stood, in the middle of the room, like a deer in headlights.

"Anakin, what in the name of the force, are you doing here? In case you have not noticed, you are no longer my Padawan."

Anakin shrugged.

"Sorry Master, I'll just be going then." He hurried to squirm past me.

Then I saw something that completely shoved all reason far from my mind, the straw that breaks the camel's back. I was enraged beyond all comparison.

"What is THAT!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs at Anakin. Pointing at my rightful property, now in my former Apprentice's thieving hands.

He winced, I had caught him red handed. "Nothing?" What a poor attempt.

"Put my Klondike bar back, RIGHT NOW!"

"No need to yell, Master! Sheesh, it's just a stupid icecream bar."

"Just a stupid icecream bar? JUST A STUPID ICECREAM BAR! Do you know what I've been forced to endure Anakin? DO YOU!? YOU WILL RETURN MY DELICIOUSNESS THIS INSTANT!"

He threw his hands up, exasperated. I noticed he was careful to keep my treasure safely from my reach, though.

"Look Master. I ran out, I just came in here to see if you had one. You did, and I'm hungry. I'll buy you some more, all right?"

"NO, NOT ALL RIGHT! YOU WILL GIVE ME WHAT IS MINE!" I shrieked.

He looked genuinely concerned for my sanity. I am perfectly sane thank you. It is everybody else that has gone out of their blasted minds. First Windu, with his completely pointless rant, then Vos, with his mindless pranks, then Yoda, with his, not so wise, wisdom, and now my very own previous Protégé is in on it too! It's an epidemic of stupidity!

I thrust out my hand, impatiently at him. He gave me a skeptical look.

"Alright, alright Master, here you go." He pretended to place it in my hand, then snatched my relief away and took off out the door with it.

"Come and get it, old man!" He laughed at me.

Poor Anakin Skywalker had underestimated the peevishness of Obi Wan Kenobi that day. For on that day, his usual playful antics did not go unpunished. No, far from it. Obi Wan chased him, with a newfound strength, all over the Temple; running at him, with a murderous gleam in his eyes, and a lightsaber in his hand.


End file.
